Power Rangers Queer as Folk Style
by GleeRanger
Summary: What would happen if the early rangers took on the personalities of the characters from Queer as Folk? Slash alert. MM and slight FF. ReadReview. Characters: Jason, Billy, Kim, Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Kat.
1. Introduction

_Power Rangers - Queer as Folk Style_

Introduction --

I love reading the slash fiction based on the early seasons of Power Rangers (Mighty Morphin', Zeo, Turbo). And usually in these stories, only two of the guys, possibly three, are gay. Well, what if the majority of the male power rangers were gay? And what if two of the female power rangers were lesbians? This is where I come in. I've taken the stereotypes of the characters of Queer as Folk, and given them to the characters of Power Rangers. Here's a sneak peak at what I have in store:

**Tommy - The Brian Kinney of the group.**

**Rocky - The Ted of the group.**

**Billy - The Michael of the group.**

**Adam - The Emmett of the group.**

**Jason - The Justin of the group (even though he's probably the oldest of the rangers).**

**Katherine - The Melanie of the group**

**Kimberly - The Lindsey of the group (Kim and Kat never really existed on the show much at the same time, but I figured since Tommy was the Brian, Kim should be the Lindsey. Plus I never really liked any of the Yellow rangers.)**

Queer as Folk fans will notice I left two important characters off. Debbie and Ben. Well, I don't know if I'll ever bring a Ben type character in since those are the only five male rangers I can really stand, but the Debbie type character will be brought in in a surprising way.

Also, this does not mean I'll be copying storylines from QAF or PR. While I will borrow some things, most of the story will be original storylines, and I'll just be borrowing the type of character from QAF.

Will update within the next two days with the first chapter.


	2. Juice is Good Pt 1

_Power Rangers: Queer as Folk Style_

_A/N: Usual disclaimers about ownership. I don't own QAF or PR, or have any affiliation with the actors involved in either show. I also do not have any claim to the song sung by the characters in this chapter. Enjoy. _

_Juice is Good Pt. 1 - Narrated by Billy_

I leaned up against the juice bar, staring out at the mob of teenagers out on the dance floor. "Why do I come to these things?" I thought to myself.

"Hey Billy!" Rocky said to me. Adam sauntered up as well. I greeted them both, and they took their places on either side of me. Suddenly, our group's song came on and we started to slightly move back and forth, almost like those guys from _Saturday Night Live_ but cooler. Then the chorus kicked in, and Adam started singing.

"How will I know if he really loves me," he sang.

Rocky and I took over. "I say a prayer with every heartbeat."

We all three joined together. "I fall in love whenever we meet. I'm asking you 'cos you know about these things."

"You guys are such queers," a familiar female voice said off to the side.

"And you ladies are such dykes," I replied, followed by a slap to the head by both our female friends, Katherine and Kimberly.

"We perfer the term 'Lipstick Lesbians', Mr. Cranston," Kimberly said.

"I'm surprised you showed up Billy," Katherine said. "You hate school dances."

I sighed. "I do."

"But," Adam rang out. "We dragged him here."

"What did you have to promise him in return?" Kimberly asked.

Adam and I shook our heads, but Rocky didn't get it right away. "Promise? We didn't promise him anything except he'd have a good time." The rest of us bust out laughing. "What? What did I say?"

"Nothing Rocko," Adam said, trying to control himself. Rocky stayed silent in thought while the rest of us made small talk about our new enemy, Redo.

Suddenly, Rocky exclaimed, "Oh! You thought we promised him sex!" Four hands shot over Rocky's mouth.

"Rocky, shut it!" Kimberly said.

"Yeah, do you want the whole school to know we're all gay?" Adam said. Rocky apologized with our hands still on his mouth, and then he sat down to enjoy a smoothie.

"So do you think Mr. Smooth is going to show up?" Adam asked. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"God I hope not." Kimberly playfully punched Katherine.

"Why not? Because he and I dated?"

"Exactly."

"He's just as gay as the rest of us Katherine," I said. "If not more.."

"I think Adam holds the title on that one there Billy," Kimberly said. Adam frowned.

"Y'all are just jealous that I have fashion sense." We laughed. Then, as if in a movie, he walked in.

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Juice is GOod Pt 2

_Power Rangers: Queer as Folk Style_

_A/n: Check previous chapter for disclaimer. _

_Juice is Good Pt. 2 - Narrated by Billy_

The music changed almost as soon as he entered the room, going from the peppy _How Will I Know_ to the more seductive _I Get So High_ by Toni Braxton (A/N: Probably not a song they'd play at a school dance, but shrugs). His ponytail was tied up neatly, his clothes brand new in his signature color of green. Rocky scoffed.

"I don't see what is so special about him," he said.

"You haven't," Kim said, "But dozens of other guys have." Katherine glared at her. "What?"

"And one girl?" Kimberly frowned, but ignored the comment, as she looked back at our friend scanning the room, looking for his next kill. His name was Tommy Oliver, and he was irresistable. Irresistable that is to everyone but Rocky, Adam, and myself.

Tommy had been my friend since we were little, and we had both come out to each other before anyone else. I admit back then that I did have a small crush on the long-haired heartthrob, but now, my standards had raised a bit. Plus, Tommy wasn't interested in me in any way but as a best friend. Rocky found Tommy nice as a teammate, but somewhat repulsive as a person. And Adam basically ignored him. That's not saying that Adam wouldn't sleep with Tommy if given the chance, but he wasn't going to pursue him. Kimberly and Tommy had dated when we were younger, before we were superheroes, and before each of them had come out. When Katherine and Kimberly started dating, the fact that Tommy and Kim had dated came out into the open, and Katherine was not at all pleased. It is funny how most of us found Tommy's personal life a bit disgusting, yet he was our leader when it came time to battle the forces of evil, and we never questioned him.

Tommy came up in our direction now, after seeing no good catches out on the dance floor. He was about to walk over to us when he spotted a young freshmen sitting by himself drinking a glass of juice.

"Hey," Tommy said, sauntering up to him. "I'm Tommy. What's your name?" The rest of us rolled our eyes.

"Jeff," the freshmen said.

"Hey Jeff. Why are you up here by yourself?"

"Well, my friends are down there dancing. I hate dances, but they dragged me here, so I thought I'd just sit up here until they were done."

"I see. That's too bad. But it looks like you're enjoying your drink."

"Yeah. Its orange juice mixed with pineapple and mango."

"Sounds tasty. Juice is good." Our mouths dropped at the innuendo.

"Tommy, don't scare the poor lad," Katherine said.

"Yeah, Tommy, leave the kid alone," Kim added. Tommy glanced at us, and then back at Jeff.

"You want me to leave you alone?" he asked.

"Not if you don't wanna," Jeff said.

"Well then, okay. Hey, I know where Ernie hides the good stuff. Want to go check it out?" Jeff nodded without hesitance, and Tommy led the way to the back, smirking at us as he left.

"I can't believe him," Rocky said. "I can't get a boyfriend, let alone a good hookup, and our fearless leader there spends thirty seconds with the guy and he's already taking him to the 'place where Ernie hides the good stuff'."

"You'd think you'd be used to it by now," Adam said.

"Does anyone ever get used to Tommy?" Katherine said. Kimberly and I were shaking our heads when the objects on our wrists beeped. We all groaned.

"Okay, who gets the short straw this time?" Adam asked.

"I'm not going back there to get him," Rocky said.

"Neither am I. I don't even want to think about what's going on back there," Katherine said.

"That's because you like the cat not the rooster," I said.

"Oh ya bunch of babies," Kimberly said, standing up. "I'll go get him. We'll meet you over at the entrance, and then teleport." She walked into the back.

_TBC..._

_A/N: This story takes place during the third season of MMPR. They have just recently gotten their ninja powers. So, why is Tommy green? That'll be explained in the next chapter._


	4. Juice is Good Pt 3

_Power Rangers: Queer as Folk Style_

_A/n: Check previous chapter for disclaimer. _

_Juice is Good Pt. 3 - Narrated by Billy_

Kimberly arrived with Tommy soon after. Tommy was zipping up his tight jeans.

"You just had to go and ruin my fun," Tommy said to us.

"No, _we_ didn't. Rita and Zedd did," Adam said.

"Let's just teleport and do what we always do," Tommy said, getting into position. We all looked around one more time to make sure no one was watching, and then pressed the button on our communicators that allowed us to teleport to the command center.

Within moments, we were standing in our base, in front of a large computer console. We all looked up at the floating head in a tube that we took orders from.

"Zordon, what's going on?" Katherine asked.

"Redo and some tengus are attacking a group of tourists in downtown Angel Grove," Zordon said.

"Okay guys, let's morph so I can get back to my fun," Tommy said.

"Gee, let's not focus on saving the world guys," I said. "Tommy has a hot date." Tommy glared, Katherine glared back at him for me. Kimberly and Rocky sighed. Adam groaned.

"Can we get through this one battle without an argument?" Adam said. He was right. Lately, our team had been falling apart, usually due to Tommy. He wasn't taking his role as a ranger seriously anymore. He was more focused on his libido, which was always in constant need of attention. Usually it was either Katherine or I that started the arguments. Though Tommy was my best friend, he could infuriate me as well.

"Let's just do this," Rocky said. We all got into position, and started our new call.

"We need Ninja Ranger power, now!" we all said.

"Red Ape Ninja Power!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Black Frog Ninja Power!" Adam called.

"Pink Crane Ninja Power!" Kimberly said.

"White Falcon Ninja Power!" Katherine said.

"Blue Wolf Ninja Power!" I exclaimed.

"Green Cobra Ninja Power!" Tommy said. In a flash, we were in our ninja uniforms, and teleported to Angel Grove park. We defeated the tengus and Redo easily, and then teleported back to the dance. Tommy immediately took off in search of his young friend, while the rest of the group hit the dance floor. I stayed at the juice bar until Adam came up to me.

"Billy, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm just tired of Tommy. You know, he's my best friend and all, but the way he's acted since he came out to us all has been less than pleasing. He's acting like nothing else matters but getting laid," I explained.

"Well, to him, that's all that does matter. He didn't even want the ninja powers. The only reason he accepted them was because he didn't want to let you or Kim down. With all the arguments that him and Katherine were having after she joined the team and replaced Aisha, I wouldn't blame him for wanting to leave. But sweetie, you gotta be like me. Just ignore Tommy."

"It's kinda hard to do that Adam."

"I know. It took me a while. But you just have to not be drawn in by his good looks." We sat in silence, watching Katherine, Kim, and Rocky dance together, when I noticed something new.

"Who's that?" I said, pointing to someone who had just walked in the room. He was younger than us, and looked scared.

"New kid. He transferred here last week. I think his name is Jason," Adam explained.

"And he's mine," Tommy said, coming out of nowhere.

_TBC..._

_A/N: Okay, so I had Katherine replace Aisha because I can't stand Aisha, but I thought that she should still be included in the history of the team. Also, I never liked the color yellow, so I changed the second girl ranger to the white ranger, and gave Tommy a new ninja power. _


End file.
